Forbidden Fruit
by Aerilon452
Summary: Elliot goes to check on Olivia. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. My first SVU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Elliot checks on Olivia after a difficult case

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Law and Order: SVU

Rating: K+

Pairing: Elliot and Olivia

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT:**

Some days were harder than others. Some days she could block it all out. Some days Olivia Benson could keep her emotions centered on the victims she dealt with day in and day out without bringing her history into it. Then there were days like today that Olivia wanted to crawl under her covers to let the swirling emotions take her. Days like today, with rape victims, made Olivia nearly choke. She was the product of a rape. Today hit home for her. They had caught the case of a woman who had been raped not once, but twice; eight years apart. And there was a child. Olivia couldn't help looking at the little boy and seeing herself reflected. Today had been too much for her.

Elliot left the squad room as quickly as he could so he could check on Olivia. She had had bad days before, but nothing like this. That little kid hit too close to home for her. He knew about her past, the fact that her mom had been raped, and that she had been the result. Elliot felt protective of Olivia when days like this happened to her. From time to time he had seen her teeter on the edge, any yet somehow she never managed to fall over. Olivia would get back up, brush herself off, and jump right back into the thick of things with overwhelming compassion for the victims. That need to know she was ok had brought Elliot here. Still, he hadn't knocked on the door. This was Olivia, someone who was closer to him than his wife. That was that; Elliot knocked on the door.

Olivia was about to call it a night, to crawl in bed, and wait until she was paged for yet another rape. She was halfway to her bed when a knock sounded on her door. The cop in her went for her gun as she headed for the door. Olivia looked through the peep hole and saw Elliot standing there. It was late at night and he should be at home with his wife and kids. Yet, he was here. She sighed removing the security chain and the dead bolt. Olivia opened the door, "Elliot, what're you doing here?" She asked stepping back out of the way. They were partners, more than friends, less than lovers. They had each other back and knew without a doubt they would take a bullet for the other.

"I came to check on you." Elliot answered taking a step closer to her. Olivia naturally moved back letting him into her apartment. He could see that she had been put through the ringer already in her head. She was picturing that little boy, picturing what was going to happen to him now. They had gotten the case of a child crying, of screams, and violent sounds in a low income apartment building. The smell more than anything had reached them first. In the apartment a woman lay on the floor in the fetal position and her seven year old son was huddled in the corner too scared to move. If he could have, Elliot would have kept Olivia from seeing all of it. "Today was a hard day for you."

Olivia shrugged. She was about to give some excuse, some form of 'I'm fine,' but this was Elliot. He knew her. Tears filled her ears, but did not fall. "This one was…" She blew out a breath at a loss for words. Elliot moved to her then and took her in his arms. This was what she had needed all day. He knew what she needed, mot days that scared her, but today Olivia relied upon his innate ability to predict her. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot and held on to him, burying her eyes against his strong shoulder. For right now Elliot was all hers. He was here, he was with her. Why was he the one man hat she had the most connection with so far out of her reach? Elliot was married. He had a wife. He had kids. Olivia couldn't help but love him. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to come into her life?

Elliot held tight to Olivia taking yet another step into her apartment. She moved in step with him and when he was far enough away from the door, Elliot kicked it closed. Everything in him screamed that he should go home to his wife, to his kid, but Olivia needed him. He tightened his hold on her, lifting her off her feet a few inches and walked with her to the couch. Setting her back on her feet, they sat on the couch where Olivia curled into his side. Once again, Elliot wrapped his arms around her resting his cheek against the top of her head. Being here with her was comfortable, it was relaxing. The day's events just fell away when he was with her.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Olivia woke where she had fallen asleep; on her couch. Elliot was still with her, his arms holding her close. Her head was pillowed on his chest where she could hear the sound of his heart. It beat strongly against her cheek. Last night she hadn't been plagued with horrifying dreams that normally had her waking in a cold sweat. Not this morning. This morning was pleasant to wake up to. Elliot was still here. Slowly she sat up freeing herself from his arms. Olivia hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of his body, but it was morning, and soon they would have to be back at it. More than likely they would catch another case. The least she could do was make breakfast before this world was shattered. Tip toeing into the kitchen Olivia pulled out some eggs, cheese, and ham to make a simple omelet for them to eat. While the skillet heated she whipped the eggs, and then put coffee in the coffee maker.

Elliot woke, for a second not knowing where he was, and then inhaled the scent of fresh coffee and eggs. He opened his eyes to Olivia setting two plates on the coffee table and then going back into the kitchen for two cups of coffee. Sitting up, Elliot stretched feeling his muscles and joints pop from a night spent on a couch. He wasn't a young many anymore. More often than naught he relied on coffee to jump start his brain while knowing he drank too much of it to keep him going through all of the late nights. Olivia made the job easier to take. "Morning," He greeted pulling off his suit jacket that he never got around to doing last night. "Did we spend all night here?" Elliot asked knowing the answer, but he needed something to ask, he needed to gauge her state of mind.

"Yup, all night," Olivia answered. "I had no idea you were quite the snuggler." She teased sitting down next to him lightly bumping his shoulder with hers. "I hope you're hungry. I figured something fast and easy before we get paged to a crime scene." Olivia was chipper this morning. It was all thanks to Elliot. He was her savior in the dark times. She took a slow long sip of her coffee while he set his fork to his food. Men. They liked to eat first and have coffee second. Olivia lifted her fork and cut into her omelet. The yellow fluffy eggs practically melted on her tongue mixing the aftertaste of her coffee with the cheese and the ham he had cooked into it.

Elliot had devoured more than half of his omelet before he gave a second thought to his coffee. His empty stomach had demanded food, and food it would have. Stopping, Elliot grasped the handle of the mug bringing the blue ceramic cup to his lips where the warm liquid washed down the eggs, the cheese, and the ham. Looking beside him Olivia was giving him one of her amused faces. "What?" He asked setting the mug back on the coffee table. She chuckled and shook her head. "Come on, what are laughing at?" This time, his voice had a small laugh threaded through the words.

"Nothing," Olivia smiled taking another sip of her coffee. Elliot pinned her with his famous cop stare was designed to intimidate suspect, but it never worked on her. She chuckled taking another bite of her omelet. Still, Elliot stared at her. Lightly, she meant it as a friendly touch; Olivia placed her hand on his knee with the intention of patting him affectionately. The moment her hand touched his knee a spark lit between them that raced up her arm and back again into Elliot. She was too afraid to move her hand as they looked at each other.

Elliot felt her hand upon his knee like a great warm weight. There was always something there, lurking beneath the surface with them, something just out of reach. Now, whatever it was seemed to ratchet up about ten notches. Her hand was still on his knee and Elliot wasn't about to make her move. Without thinking he moved closer to her; she didn't move away. Elliot moved closer still, being pulled by and invisible tether, towards Olivia. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his suit pants. Still, she didn't say stop. She said nothing at all. He leaned closer until they were breathing the same breath of air. An instant before his lips touched hers; he felt them quiver as she gasped. Elliot gave her no time to draw in another breath. His tongue invaded her mouth while his lips fused to hers.

Olivia knew she should push him off, tell him this was wrong, but all she could feel was his lips on hers. He tasted of power, of coffee, and of familiarity. His tongue swept right into her mouth without resistance. Olivia would never resist Elliot; he was too ingrained in her in her heart, branded to her skin. Now, she as tasting the most forbidden fruit of all, the kiss of a married man, the kiss of her partner; a man she trusted more than anyone. With her other arm, Olivia draped it across his shoulders pulling him closer to her. All she knew in this moment was the feel of Elliot pressed to her. He made her dizzy with feelings when his fingers tangled in her short cap of hair keeping her mouth to his. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke apart; breathing raggedly. Olivia touched her forehead to his.

Elliot breathed hard, "I needed to know the taste of your lips, just once," he gasped bringing his hands up to cup her face. They were partners. They were friends. They were vital to each other's day to day life. Elliot couldn't picture his life without her. Now that he's had the feeling of her lips on his, how could he focus on anything else? Gently he stroked her cheeks while breathing in the same air she did. She was in his lungs. This time when Elliot angled his head, he meant to seal their lips together, but he didn't get the chance. Olivia's phone rang. Like being electrocuted, Elliot jumped back while she sprang from the couch to answer her cell phone.

Olivia took her cell phone from the desk that was across the room. "Benson." She answered trying so hard to not look at Elliot still on the couch. On the other end Munch prattled in his usual manner letting her know that they caught a case. "Thanks Munch. I'll be in shortly." Olivia said closing her cell phone. "We caught a case." She said to him. Olivia ran her hand over her mouth. The feel of Elliot's lips were still hot upon her own. Tentatively she licked them, her tongue darting out for one more taste.

**POLICE STATION:**

Elliot forced himself to focus on the latest rape victim; this time the case didn't hit him as hard in the gust as it normally would have. It still infuriated him that there were perverts in the world who felt the need to resort to things that hurt others. Maybe this day was easier to bear because he kept feeling Olivia's lips pressed to her. She could be this silver lining in a world full of clouds. Every so often when he would look at her, he got the craving to kiss her, to have her pressed up against him. When he would picture her lips, he pictured her licking them. A few times Elliot had to push away from his desk under the guise of getting coffee, but then he would disappear down the hall and stare at all the junk food in the vending machine.

Olivia watched Elliot get up from his desk. She was trying so hard not to stare at him, trying so hard to keep from wanting him. The kiss was messing with her head, but not in a negative way. Olivia was seeing threads that connected all the interview statements together, she was picking out the lies. If anything, that kiss from this morning had improved her productiveness. What was it about him? Olivia couldn't help but wonder. She had to get this out of her system. Getting up from her desk, Olivia went in search of Elliot. It was against the rules, but she had already tasted the forbidden fruit when they kissed, what was another bite?

Elliot stole into an empty storage room just to try and collect himself. He was pacing back and forth when he heard her footsteps coming down the hall. In a flash he was at the door, opening it, and yanking Olivia inside. She gasped but draped her arms over his shoulders. He closed the door and walked with her to the back wall. Elliot had to have her against him. For right now he didn't kiss her, he just rested his forehead to hers. Her air was his. Elliot ran his hands down her sides and back up.

Olivia held Elliot tight against her. She brought her hands to his face in anticipation of another kiss. "What are we doing?" Her voice was more of a gasp but she wasn't going to let him go, not yet. Olivia knew Elliot was off limits, he was supposed to be, and yet here she was, her arms around him, and her hands on his face.

"I'm just holding you." Elliot answered slipping his hands around her waist. He needed her close to him for as long as he could. Keeping his eyes closed, Elliot kept breathing in and out slowly. He wanted her branding into his body for when he would have to leave work, to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Elliot checks on Olivia after a difficult case

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Law and Order: SVU

Rating: M

Pairing: Elliot and Olivia

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT:**

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Olivia and Elliot had been kept so busy with thirteen open cases that they barely had time to think about what had changed between them. Often they would share looks while they sat at their desks, but soon they would have to be out on the street chasing down leads, looking for suspects, and waiting for results from the ME's Lab. This day, however, was slow. All the criminals in the city seemed to be taking a day off. Elliot was sitting at his desk pretending to read a report while stared at Olivia concentrating on the work she had in front of her. He was trying so hard not to continue to look at her. Time and again he had forced his eyes back to the folder in his hands, but always they drifted back to Olivia. She was right there in front of him. Olivia sometimes nibbled her bottom lip when she was concentrating. How did he not notice that before?

Olive fought tooth and nail to keep reading the report in front of her, but that was hard because Elliot was staring at her. The squad had had a hellish two weeks with case after case piling up on them. Normally she could deal with it, but her heightened awareness of him now had the ability to clear her head and distract her all at once. Olivia nibbled her bottom lip in an attempt to distract herself from her distraction that was Elliot. He was her partner; the one man she spent the most time with than any other person. Still he stared and she liked it. Olivia liked being stared at by Elliot. "You're staring at me." Olivia pointed out as loud as she dared with Munch and Fin sitting at their desks.

"Am I?" Elliot asked knowing full well that he was watching her. "I hadn't realized." He said setting aside the file he faked reading. Two weeks of cases being piled on him had kept him practically tied to the station house, chained to his desk across from Olivia. They hadn't taken this relationship to sharing the same bunk, still clothed, while taking cat naps. Down in the basement a cot was set up big enough for them; no one ever went down there and it was used to store old files. That space, the corner, it was there little piece of the world. Just the thought of the rack had Elliot yawning. Olivia yawned as well and then glared at him. Elliot smiled repressing a chuckle as Olivia yawned again immediately after the first one.

"Thanks," Olivia shook her head smiling in return at Elliot. She hated yawning. It made her look tired. If she looked tired then she would be ordered away from her desk. Though, looking at Elliot now, that might not be a bad thing. If they were tired they could be down in the basement wrapped in each other's arms falling into a restful sleep. Olivia pushed away from her desk. "I'm gonna grab a quick nap while I can." She pushed away from her desk and headed towards the basement. Every step she took, Olivia imagined Elliot stretched out beside her, his hand resting on her stomach, his finger idly tracing patterns on her skin.

Elliot waited a reasonable amount of time before he pushed away from his desk and followed Olivia to their basement corner. It was their world of solitude and emotional healing. He couldn't get enough of Olivia curled around him, her head on his chest, and her fingers clinging in his shirt. Elliot put his hands on the doorknob leading to the basement and didn't bother flicking on the lights. Quickly he took the steps two at a time, walked by row after row of towering boxes of case files until he was standing by the cot where Liv was already curled up. Elliot shed his shoes and the dress shirt setting them by Olivia's shirt and shoes. Slowly he crawled in behind her, the flesh of his chest touching the bare skin of her back. The only thing between them was the thin strap of her bra.

Olivia felt electricity race along her skin the moment Elliot slipped into the bed behind. This was what she needed more than the coffee, more than the next order of fast food. The warmth, the feel of his heart beating at her back, and the rise and fall of his breath calmed her. Automatically she turned into him, tucked her head under his chin, and draped her arm over his side, her hand pressed flat against his lower back. Elliot's hand mirrored her, right at her lower back. Their breathing evened out and then synced. Like always, they never said anything, they only held each other with as much skin touching as was safe for them right now. Olive could feel herself lightly dozing off safe in the knowledge that she was with Elliot.

Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head gently feeling her breathing even out as she fell into sleep. If Liv had fallen into sleep this easily then she hadn't been sleeping at her apartment. "You gotta take better care of yourself Liv," Elliot whispered angling his head to kiss her forehead. She said nothing, snuggling closer to him. He smiled lightly, taking a deep breath. Ever so gently he ran his hand up and down her back, the tips of his fingers grazing the bra strap. When they were together, passion fueled them, but what they were sharing wasn't thrumming with sexual tension. Right now, they were comforting each other, recharging their batteries. The beating of Olivia's heart was lulling Elliot into sleep right behind her. Everything faded away.

A few hours later Olivia came awake not knowing what had disturbed her rest. She angled her head over Elliot's bicep to peer into the darkness of the basement. Something had woken her, but she couldn't see what it was. Carefully Olivia sat up without untangling herself from Elliot to get a better look. Light was fractured around the shelves not giving her much to work with until she heard a step. It drew her gaze to the far corner and who she saw made her heart stop. Munch was standing there watching him, but he wore a curious expression on his face. Olivia didn't have the heart to say anything, to risk waking Elliot. Carefully she settled back down wrapping as much of Elliot's warmth around her as she could.

Elliot knew the moment Olivia had woken up. She was tense for several seconds until she settled back down with him. He waited, just waited until her tension faded from her again. "What's the matter Liv?" Elliot asked kissing the top of her head. "You were relaxed a few minutes ago." With ease he slipped his left thigh between her legs feeling her foot slide over the back of his calf. Elliot was continually surprised by how well he and Olivia moved, anticipated each other, and how well they complimented each other. "Come on," Elliot angled his head looking at her, "What is it?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip looking up at Elliot. He was wearing a small smile that made her catch her breath. "Munch was down here. He saw us." She wasn't ashamed of being here with Elliot like this, with his skin touching hers. This was their small piece of quiet in the storm that was the endless victims they were inundated with needing their help. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Suddenly so many questions flitted through her mind.

"Nothing, so long as Munch doesn't open his mouth," Elliot said, though, there wasn't that much confidence in his voice while saying it. He tightened his hold on her, fingers lightly digging into her skin to infuse her with more of his comforting touch while basking in the warmth of her body. They would need this, the holding, the heat, before facing the next round of victims. Breathing in and out, the scent of Olivia infusing to his very being that would keep him calm through the rest of the day. Then, to make sure that he could get through the day, Elliot kissed Olivia, gently, sweetly, keeping the taste of her on his tongue.

"Elliot…" Olivia mumbled against his lips. She loved his kisses; so strong, so dominant. They made her blood boil. As of yet they hadn't crossed this line. Kisses, holding each other, skin to skin, and as of yet they hadn't taken things much farther. They weren't ready for that yet, not yet. With force of will she pulled back giving him a small smile and the answer in her eyes to his unasked question. He nodded and rolled out of bed where he stood, pulling her up after him. She smiled as he once against placed his hands on her hips. Elliot learned quickly how she liked to be touched.

Elliot let his fingers rub along her hips before he crouched down and picked up her shirt, "Turn around." He growled seductively and smiled when Olivia turned for him. Elliot slipped her dark navy blue dress shirt up her beautifully tanned arms and up to her shoulders. Placing his hands to her hips he urged her to face him. Olivia faced him wearing a beguiling smile. He started buttoning the buttons closing the shirt obscuring his view of her tantalizing skin. "We've slept down here long enough."

Olivia mirrored his actions, picking up his shirt from the floor, getting his to turn his back to her, but she paused a second longer than she should. She stepped closer, gently putting her lips to his strong shoulder blade. His skin was soft against her lips as she kissed her way across his back. Olivia pulled back and slipped his shirt on. He turned to her and let her button the buttons. She watched the shirt close covering his strong chest to her roving eyes, but they had to go back to work, to speaking for the victims that came across their desks. Of course she wanted more from Elliot, wanted something that would tide her over for longer than a day. "We can pick this up later tonight." Olivia promised. They just had to get through the rest of the day.

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT:**

Their day hadn't been as long as they thought, made longer by the furtive glances Munch had thrown their way, and in a few hours they would have to turn around to be right back at the precinct. Olivia was beneath Elliot in her bed looking up at him taking deep breaths over and over. Her hands were on his shoulders as her knees were at his waist waiting for him to move. Leaving the squad room they had talked about this, wanting to go to the next step. And here they were, in her bed, almost ready to join bodies for the first time. Her heart pounded so hard with Elliot between her legs. "I'm ready for this." She drew in a breath the same time Elliot pushed into her slowly, stretching her to take all of him. Together they moaned.

Elliot paused mid thrust, digging his fingers into the sheet by Olivia's ribs. The sensations were overwhelming him, the feel of Olivia's tight grip on him. She was slowly stretching, taking him in, but it was too much. The wet tight heat of her branded him like a hot iron. "Oh, god, Liv, you're really tight." He moved back, slipping almost out of her. Again he gently thrust into her, going further this time, but not all the way in. Leaning over her, he rested his forehead to hers. Elliot let his deep rumbling moan vibrate in his chest.

"El," Olivia moaned tightening her arms over his shoulders. She hiked her knees up higher, taking him deeper. Time was moving so slow for them in her bed. Each small thrust brought him closer to filling her completely. Then, one more thrust, Elliot was inside of her, filling her. "Wait, El, don't move just yet," Olivia moaned holding him tighter. "Stay…" She angled her head, seeking his lips, needed his kiss. Even though she knew what they were doing was a betrayal to his wife, but Olivia was filling with an inner peace she had not known in many years.

Elliot kissed her hard in time with his thrusts in and out. Olivia worked her inner muscles over him, gripping him each time he pulled out. His body thrummed with desire, the passion ratcheting up ten notches each time Liv tightened on him. Her nails were digging into his back, the edge of pain mingled with the burning ecstasy. It made him move faster. She was wet enough for a faster pace. Elliot levered himself up on his hands, changing the angle of him taking her. Her hands slipped from his shoulders where her fingers lightly scratched down his chest. Olivia was careful not to leave marks.

Olivia rocked against Elliot feeling the first tendrils of release uncurling from the tight knot in her lower abdomen. She met him move for move bringing her body to a state of complete release. Elliot moved faster and faster, moaning her name with every gasping breath. Olivia put her hands to his shoulders once more, using his strength to pull her torso from the bed. They moved together, against each other. They were striving for orgasm. "Make me come Elliot!" She shouted as Elliot slammed into. Olivia tightened her knees around Elliot and held him so tight as explosion after explosion rocked her body with release.

Elliot felt his release seconds after Olivia's inner muscles clamped down on him. He was losing strength as his member was being milked by Olivia. She held him tightly and began to rock from side to side murmuring his name. "Oh, Olivia…" His voice was a hoarse gasp, his body pressing into hers. He felt he was going to crush her, but he could hardly move, and Olivia was holding tight to him. "Liv, I gotta move off you." Elliot mumbled. Planting his hands on the bed, he tried to move, but she wouldn't let him. "Liv…"

"No, Elliot," Olivia moaned. He moved inside of her setting off another set of small orgasms. "Don't move yet… not yet…" She gasped holding him tighter. "Just stay inside me for a moment longer." The weight of Elliot, the width of him still buried inside of her, and the thundering of her heart in counterpoint to his, all of it dizzied her mind. "Sweet Jesus, El…" Olivia kissed his cheek, his lips, his temple, and across his forehead. Outside of this bed, Olivia didn't care about what was to come. All that mattered to her was being with Elliot in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Elliot checks on Olivia after a difficult case

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Law and Order: SVU

Rating: T+

Pairing: Elliot and Olivia

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT:**

MORNING:

Liv woke to a warm body behind her. She fought not to open her eyes. Instead she turned into him, pillowing her head on his chest, breathing him in. Olivia tried to remain within the grips of sleep for as long as she could. All she wanted to feel was Elliot lying against her and fought to beat back the wave of guilt trying like hell to make her regret what happened between them last night. Now that she was thinking about, there was no way Olivia could fall back into a restful slumber. She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Elliot and then grabbing his dark blue dress shirt, she slid it on before heading to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

Elliot woke from a sound sleep to missing the warmth of Olivia's body by his side. He took a deep breath, breathing in the subtle scent of fresh coffee being brewed. Sitting up, the sheet pooled in his lap while he stretched. His tired body popped, his back cracking. Elliot got out of bed and instead of pulling on his pants, he reached for the towel, and wrapped it around his waist before going to the kitchen. There by the counter, Olivia was dressed in his shirt and her hair mussed. It made him smile seeing her like that. Then, his eyes traveled down to her pert backside. Fin accused him more than once of staring at her like that. Guilty as charged apparently. Liv had a nice backside he was proud to guard.

"El, I know you're watching me." Olivia said without turning. She was focused on the coffee, drastically needing coffee to help her battle the wave of guilt that was rising higher and higher. The scent of coffee wafted around her, calming her, centering her in this moment of time. And then there was Elliot. His hands slipped over her waist pulling her back against his hard chest. She focused on the coffee dripping into the pot and the smell was divine. "Least we have time for a quiet cup of coffee before heading in." Liv said resting the side of her head against his jaw.

Elliot held Olivia, his hands resting over each other on top of her abdomen. He, like Liv, had a caffeine addiction due to the job. "I was watching you, yes, but more importantly," El slid his right hand back and cupped her lovely backside that he had been accused of watching many times. Liv chuckled leaning further back into him. "I was watching this." Elliot growled angling his head so his lips could nip the edge of Liv's ear. Her hands reached back and grabbed him in return. "I think I like adultery." Elliot teased.

"Hmm, that's why it's a sin." Olivia murmured, "I know the feeling." The coffee would percolate without her watching, so she turned in Elliot arms and put her arms over his shoulders. "I like to watch your back… side… too." She chuckled angling her head to kiss him. Elliot responded, his tongue sweeping in her mouth to once again bring to life the simmering boil of her sleeping lust. It demanded to be sated, to be joined to him, feeling him move inside her. With his strong hands, Elliot lifted her setting her on the counter without separating their hungry mouths from each other. The one thing to break them apart was the all too loud sound of Elliot's cell phone.

Elliot pulled back from Live and groaned, "I hope it's not a call." He went for his jacket to pull the cell phone from his pocket to see the caller idea. The bottom dropped out of his stomach. It was Kathy calling. He came back to the kitchen with the hone still ringing in his hand. El looked to Liv trying to figure out what he should do. He knew he should answer, but standing in front of Liv, El couldn't bring himself to flip the phone open. "Liv I…"

"Answer it El," Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders. She had no right to stand between him and his wife. The guilt was back and gnawing at her worse than it had when she had woken up. "She's your wife." Liv slid down off the counter to leave him to his phone call, but Elliot slipped his arm around her waist. She watched as Elliot flipped open his phone and answered the call. Olivia's heart stopped.

"Hey Kathy," Elliot said cheerfully with just the right amount of sleep in his voice. He had no idea what he was going to use as a lie, but whatever it was it had better be good. Liv went still against him. Elliot knew what this meant. She was ready to rabbit any second. Slowly he rubbed his palm over her abdomen to try and soothe her.

"_Hey baby, I saw you didn't come home last night._"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Elliot apologized. "We had a late night and I was too tired to drive home."

At the precinct Kathy stood in the doorway of the SVU squad room with a clean suit for Elliot after asking if he had been sacked out anywhere. Munch and Fin had told her that he hadn't stayed. Elliot had left ten minutes after Olivia. She knew something was happening but she hadn't wanted to believe it. "I thought I would bring you a clean suit."

"_Thanks, but I'm not at the precinct. I crashed on Olivia's couch."_

"That was nice of her." Kathy kept her voice calm even though there was hurt and anger and pain stirring inside of her. She went to Elliot's desk and left the suit draped over his desk chair. Kathy didn't know what she wanted to believe. Elliot's tone didn't waver, usually when he lied he would get this hitch in his voice, but not this time. "Ok, well, I left the suit at your desk." She didn't say she would see him later, Kathy didn't know if she would.

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot heard a slight waver in his wife's tone. Kathy suspected something. There was guilt rising inside of him just at the thought of what would happen to her if the truth came to light. "Thank babe," Elliot said keeping the smile in his voice to keep up the pretense of nothing but partners working late and one of them crashing on the couch. Kathy said nothing to him as the line went dead. "Ok, that went better than I thought," He closed the cell phone and set it on the counter.

Olivia turned in Elliot's embrace, "What'd Kathy say?" She asked. Her heart was beating out of control. Last night had been so right, her and Elliot. Now, it could all come crashing down on her and all Liv could think about was how good Elliot looked standing in her kitchen wearing nothing but a towel.

"She brought me a clean suit." Elliot looked at his phone; his cop gut telling him that Kathy was suspicious. There was something about her tone that had his mind spinning possible lies he could tell her. Lying was wrong, he knew that, but when he looked into Olivia's eyes he was put at ease. "Still, there was something in her voice." He said it and felt lousy for breaking the ease.

"What're we going to do?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her skin itched and ached for the touch of Elliot's skin against hers, but she couldn't get past her guilt to take what she wanted when she had done just that last night.

"Like we always do." Elliot shrugged. Because he knew she needed it, and because he needed, Elliot reached out pulling her in against his chest. The Catholic in him was pouring on the guilt, but the man wanted Olivia no matter what. She was the best part of him even with the violence that waded through. Holding her close he let his body calm. He needed to be at balance again before they went back to work.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM:**

Half of the day had gone by with nothing being said in Olivia and Elliot's direction. It was a normal day, well, about as normal as it could be in Special Victims with endless rape and tortures and murders. Liv sat on the edge of Elliot's desk, not out of the norm, and she was glancing at one of the many files in her Inbox. Elliot was looking at the same copy while eating an apple. She was trying not to smile, but each time he took a bite, chewed, Olivia had the urge to take the apple and take a bite of it as well. After all they shared food all the time. Just as Elliot was about to take a bit, he was lifting the apple to his mouth, when Liv took it from his grasp. He looked at her, but she just smiled, and took a bite.

"Cute," Elliot smirked and shrugged. He set aside the file he was reading and rested his elbows on the edge of the desk; his upper arm resting against Liv's thigh. She took another bite of the apple, chewing slowly. 'Oh the irony.' He thought knowing full well that he tasted the forbidden fruit, and it wasn't just Liv's lips, or the sensation branded into his skin from being between her thighs, it was everything. It was her smile. It was her compassion and her way of empathizing with the victims. Most of all it was her heart. Elliot loved his wife and kids, but he also loved Olivia. The Catholic in him shouted at him that his love for Olivia was wrong. Yet, his heart knew differently. The human heart was capable of loving more than one person.

"What?" Liv asked with a mouth full of red apple. Elliot was staring at her with a smile on his face. This morning had been awkward, expecting comment or joke, but then she and Elliot had finally fallen back into their normal routine. She couldn't keep the flutter from her heart every time Elliot looked at her, smiled, or used his sarcasm to make a joke. So far they hadn't been called to a crime scene. They had spent their day cleaning up paperwork. In the back of her mind, Olivia had been thinking about what would happen at the end of shift. Elliot would go home. She couldn't believe how that twisted her guts in knots.

"Nothing," Elliot shook his head as Olivia took another bite. It was scarcely away from her lips when Elliot took the apple from her and took a bite in the exact same spot Olivia had. She was chewing and smiled at her knowing that no matter what happened, he was going to continue to fall for her. Day by day his love for her would grow stronger and stronger. "After we finish typing up witness statements we should grab lunch." Elliot said turning back to his file and Olivia went back to her desk.

Lunch rolled around with Elliot and Liv going down to the café that catered to cops down the block from the precinct. He was sitting across from her while she ate a sandwich, drank a soda, and had a salad. Elliot chowed down on a burger, a soda, and some fries. Liv said nothing, just as he did. All they did was smile and watch their surroundings. Elliot's gaze was drawn to another detective taking with the M.E they often dealt with and looked back just in time to see Liv steal one of his French fries. "Hey!" Elliot shouted playfully. Olivia only smiled at him chewing on the fry. Glaring at her gently, he snatched her fork and took a bite of her salad; he'd done it before.

Olivia lightly kicked Elliot under the table when he took a bite of her salad. Though, he had done it before. He smiled at her again and when she went to kick him again, he trapped her foot between is strong legs. She tugged halfheartedly to free her foot, but it was all part of the game. Then, she turned the tables and used her other foot, slipped her shoe off, and placed it on his lap, rubbing gently. Elliot's body went rigid the moment the heel of her foot touched him though the thin material of his pants. Olivia could only smile wickedly. Easily she moved the ball of her foot in a circle and kneaded her toes into his crotch. She watched as he grit his teeth, trying like hell not to moan out loud.

Outside on the street, Kathy had planned on surprising Elliot so they could have lunch together. She stopped in front of the window to see Elliot having lunch with Olivia. They were laughing, smiling, but not saying a word. This was something new Kathy hadn't seen from them before. They were just staring at each other. Elliot looked away, Olivia took one of his fries. That was nothing new. She knew partners were closer than spouses. Still, she couldn't shake this feeling that some line had been crossed. Elliot, to get back, took Olivia's fork, and helped himself a bite of her salad. Olivia was making a face, but she couldn't see what Elliot was doing. Why was this happening now? Why Olivia? They were supposed to be just partners. Kathy turned from the window and walked the streets to clear her mind.

Inside, Elliot put his left hand below the table and as much as he hated it, he stopped Liv's foot from what she was doing. "Liv." He warned squeezing her foot. When the shift ended he would go home to his wife. When he went to bed he would be sleeping beside Kathy, but he would be dreaming about Olivia. She was definitely more to him than an affair. Olivia was a part of his heart he had no idea he had been missing until he met her, worked with her, and was in danger with her every day of the week. "I'm glad you're my partner." Elliot mused.

"I am too." Liv replied with a bright smile. This new form of their relationship seemed like a natural progression. It almost seemed like the next step they would take. Logically she knew she should be riddled with guilt over sleeping with a married man, her partner, the man she trusted to watch her back when she went through a perps door. Yet, there was no guilt, not any more. Liv could look at Elliot and there, the darkness that surrounded the job, just faded away. "This job," Liv sat up, sliping her foot back in her shoe, and set her hands on the table just close enough for his finger tips to touch, "It eats everything in my life. The only good thing about it is when I walk in the squad room and you're there."


End file.
